


Раны Винчестеров

by Alrami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alrami/pseuds/Alrami
Summary: Сэм думает, что Дин умер. Дин думает, что Сэм бросил его. Твари думают, что победили. Все ошибаются.





	Раны Винчестеров

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winchester Wounded](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/469145) by K Hanna Korossy. 



> Переведено на девятый тур джен-феста по заявке "Сэм считает, что Дин умер, но, к счастью, ошибается".

— Вы кого-то ждёте?  
Немудрёный вопрос заставил Сэма поднять голову, оторвать взгляд от кистей рук, покрасневших от яростного мытья.  
Кровь Дина – свежая и засохшая – заполнила каждую складку и отслаивалась от ладоней. Она была не только на руках. Она залила всю одежду Сэма, которую уже невозможно было отстирать. Вот, что происходит, когда пытаешься остановить артериальное кровотечение…  
Он кое-как сосредоточился на женщине, сидевшей в кресле напротив. Ей было за пятьдесят. Обычная короткая причёска с химической завивкой, добрые глаза и морщинки на лице – по большей части от смеха, а не от возраста. И смотрела она с искренней заботой, без скуки или нездорового любопытства, к которым Сэм уже привык.  
Поэтому он решил ответить и прокашлялся.  
— Здесь мой брат… – Сэм попытался вспомнить, какое имя было в их нынешних страховках, но безуспешно. Впрочем, оно не имело значения. – Дин.  
— Он попал в аварию? – Движением подбородка женщина указала на медицинскую униформу Сэма. – Похоже, что-то очень серьёзное?  
— Да…

Тварь звали Угель-Бугель. Дин потешался над этим до последней минуты, до того момента, когда сдыхающий монстр закрутил хвост вокруг его ноги. Змее не удалось стянуть Дина за собой в озёрную могилу, но острейший зазубренный гребень разрезал бедренную артерию. Пока Сэм кое-как останавливал, а вернее пытался замедлить кровотечение, чтобы вызвать помощь, вода и глина на берегу стали багровыми… Куда уж серьёзнее.  
В ушах Сэма до сих пор звучало его имя – последнее, что произнёс Дин угасающим шёпотом.  
— Дин поранил ногу, несчастный случай на стройке. – Сэм сжал губы добела.  
— Я уверена, скоро будут новости. – Она потянулась, чтобы положить руку – такую маленькую – на его ладонь-лопату.  
— Да. – Он не кивнул головой, а дёрнул ею. Каждое движение давалось с трудом. – Да.  
Женщина опять съёжилась в кресле.  
— Мой сын тоже в операционной.  
Сморгнув мутную плёнку, Сэм взглянул на собеседницу повнимательнее. Та была измучена тревогой.  
— Мне очень жаль…  
Её искренняя улыбка удивила Сэма.  
— Я уверена, с ним всё будет хорошо. У нас было время для подготовки. По воле божьей, всё пройдёт гладко, и он поправится.  
Ах да, божья воля… Которая не приносила им ничего, кроме горя.  
С тех пор, как «импалу» смял грузовик, Сэма не покидало чувство, что они живут под отсроченным смертным приговором.  
Первым должен был стать Дин, но отец занял его место. А потом Дин раскрыл тайну последнего папиного приказа, после чего приведение приговора в исполнение стало только вопросом времени.  
— Мистер Казинс?  
Сэм поднял голову. Он не мог встать, ноги были ватными.  
Усталый врач смотрел так печально и безнадёжно, что у Сэма беспорядочно затрепетало сердце.  
— Простите, мистер Казинс… Ваш брат потерял слишком много крови. Мы ничего не смогли сделать.

Вот так и рухнул мир. Не с грохотом, а под тихий вой Сэма.

 

* * *

Сплошная боль. Бесконечная. Трудно думать. Странные звуки, неправильные запахи.  
Больница, чёрт бы её побрал…

Дин с трудом раскрыл неподъёмные веки. Сквозь пелену увидел занавеси по обеим сторонам койки, какое-то движение в ногах… Но никто не сидел рядом, ожидая, когда он придёт в себя.  
Снова один. Потрясающе.  
Как он сюда попал? Папа? Память нанесла удар по незаживающей ране: нет, папа умер. Это Сэмми. И проклятый Угель-Бугель… Прикончили они тварь или нет?  
Дин потянул непослушную руку к лицу, чтобы протереть глаза и онемелые щёки. Желудок сводило спазмами, всё тело ломило немилосердно – знакомое ощущение после переливания крови. А значит, после кровопотери.  
— Мистер Казинс?  
Врач словно подкрался и неожиданно навис над ним. Дину было нелегко собраться с мыслями – скорее всего, из-за одурманивающих лекарств.  
— Вы меня слышите?  
Потребовалось три попытки, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд на докторе и заставить язык шевелиться.  
— Да…  
— Вам прооперировали ногу. Вы помните, что случилось?  
Мало того, что Дин не помнил, он ещё и не представлял, какую историю мог выдумать Сэм.  
— Да… – пробормотал Дин и задал самый важный вопрос: – Сэм?  
— Ваш брат? – врач суетливо отвёл глаза, сморщился. – Его здесь нет. Он просил передать, что надеется на ваше скорое выздоровление, а сам должен вернуться… как это… к поиску ответов.  
Дин мог бы скрыть разочарование и замешательство, если бы не сумасшедшая слабость. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть сочувственного выражения на лице доктора. Пустой стул возле кровати и прощальные слова Сэма… Поиск ответов… Рано или поздно брат решился бы уйти. Но Дин не думал, что это случится сегодня. И так.  
— Мистер Казинс?  
— Я устал… – сказал он без малейшего притворства.  
— Разумеется, вам нужно поспать. Я навещу вас позже.

Дин выждал, пока удалятся шаги доктора, и открыл глаза. Он знал планировку таких больниц – в палате должен быть шкаф, в котором висела чистая униформа. Если Дин потерял столько крови, на сколько чувствовал, его одежда наверняка пришла в полную негодность. Или копы забрали. А ему нужно было что-то надеть прямо сейчас.  
Если бы не уход Сэма, Дину и в голову не пришло, что он в состоянии передвигаться.  
Единственным плюсом ситуации была возможность притвориться перед самим собой, будто душа стонала и корчилась из-за физической боли.

 

* * *

— Я не понимаю, – бестолково повторил Сэм в третий раз. – Он мой брат, вот документы, посмотрите…  
— Дело не в этом, сэр, - сказала медсестра с улыбкой, рассчитанной умиротворить и ободрить потерявшего самообладание родственника. – По правилам больницы вы можете забрать его утром.  
— Я не… – Сэм сморщился, потирая виски. Это было не видение, всего лишь приступ головной боли. Причиной могла быть аневризма, если ему повезёт. – Я не прошу отдать. Я просто хочу… хочу увидеть. – «Чтобы убедиться в его смерти», мысленно добавил он.  
Сэм не сходил с ума только потому, что кончина брата представлялась ему совершенно нереальной, абсолютно невозможной. Несколько слов постороннего человека не могли перевернуть вселенную.  
— Я всего лишь хочу его увидеть, – с отчаянием сказал он. – Не понимаю, почему нельзя…  
— Извините, – тихо, но непреклонно возразила медсестра. – Ваш брат… тело необходимо привести в порядок после… некоторых процедур. Поверьте, дорогой, – она смягчила тон, – вы сами не хотели бы увидеть его в таком состоянии. Приходите утром, хорошо?  
Сэм вздрогнул от почти физической вспышки в груди. Гнев обдал его жаром изнутри – она смела не пускать его к Дину!  
И тут же пламя раздражения было погашено волной тоски. Но… если бы он поднял скандал и прорвался к брату, слова врача стали бы беспощадной, окончательной правдой – без вариантов и сумасшедших надежд.  
Замешательство переросло в почти неуправляемый ужас.  
— Хорошо… – прошептал Сэм. – Ладно… утром…  
Последняя ночь, когда можно делать вид, что Дин вот-вот вернётся…

Но, двинувшись к выходу заплетающимися шагами, Сэм понял, что не в силах уйти, не в силах так долго оставаться в неведении. Пусть даже ответ разобьёт его сердце – он должен знать!

Потому что этот мир не мог оставаться прежним, если в нём не было Дина Винчестера.

 

* * *

Дин выбрался из больницы, хотя почти не помнил – как.

В тумбочке он обнаружил сумку. А в сумке – свой бумажник, кольцо, амулет, отключённый телефон, а также папин складной нож и фляжку.  
Униформы он не нашёл. Впрочем, он всё равно не смог бы переодеться. Пришлось напялить бесформенный халат и стоптанные тапки, которые наверняка вызвали бы приступ остроумия у Сэма, если бы он был рядом.  
Если.

А потом он поступил как обычно: сделал вид, будто знал, что делает, и имеет на это полное право. И, как обычно, никто не задавал вопросов.  
Мелочи стёрлись из памяти, но каким-то образом Дин добрался до выхода и до стоянки такси.  
За дополнительную десятку водитель согласился посмотреть, какая гостиница стоит в телефонной книге первой, и высадил странного пассажира у самых дверей.  
Клерк за стойкой регистрации выразительно оглядел Дина от тапок до макушки, но всё же проверил записи и сказал, что Джим Рокфорд у них не останавливался.  
И… и план Дина подошёл к концу.  
Комнату он заполучил. А больше ничего не мог. Он еле доплёлся до номера, ничего не видя сквозь тёмный туман в глазах и почти оглохнув от бешеного грохота сердца.  
Он закрыл за собой дверь и со стоном упал ничком на кровать. Пришлось свесить голову, чтобы его вырвало – жестоко, чуть не вывернув внутренности.  
Дин вытер рот полотенцем и лёг на спину, закрыв глаза трясущейся рукой.  
— Ну, ты и развалина… – пробормотал он в пустоту.

Случалось, папа отправлял его на одиночную охоту, которая заканчивалась неудачей и болью. Раза два ему было так же плохо – и в мучениях никого не было рядом. Но рано или поздно папа приходил на помощь. И, несмотря на отчаянность положения, у Дина всегда оставалась его Детка, его оружие и гордость.  
А сейчас… Он был ничем. Ему не за что было ухватиться, летя в бездну.  
Сэм забрал оружие и даже машину.  
Похожее как-то уже происходило: Дина выставили из больницы за неуплату, и он оказался в пустой комнате мотеля. Тогда Сэм был вынужден заняться срочным делом, уверенный в том, что закончит его ещё до пробуждения Дина в больничной палате.  
Но не в этот раз.  
Несколько недель назад Сэм тоже уходил. И сейчас дал понять врачу, что ему некогда возиться с братом.  
Может, Сэм и не намеревался возвращаться надолго, подсказал тихий голосок. Возвращаться к брату, которому поручено прикончить Сэма, если тот выйдет из берегов. Который слишком много пил. Который скорее врезал бы тому, кого любил больше жизни, но не стал бы разговаривать по душам. Который стал инструментом, никому не нужным после смерти мастера…

Отчаяние колючим комом перекрыло горло, глаза защипало. Дин почти никогда не выпускал свои чувства наружу, особенно при Сэме. Сейчас уже не было необходимости скрывать свои страдания.  
Дин хрипло, судорожно вздохнул и в тысячный раз пожалел, что тогда вышел из больницы он, а не отец.

 

* * *

Сэм даже не почувствовал, когда нож, которым он пытался вскрыть окно, вдруг соскользнул и порезал левую ладонь. Только заметив испачканную руку и отпечатки пальцев на раме, он сообразил, что оставляет настоящие улики против себя. В тусклом свете фонарей на парковке кровь казалась совсем чёрной.  
Сэм замотал порез носовым платком, смыл следы водой из лужи и опять занялся окном морга.  
Он уже не раздумывал. Ничто не имело значения, пока он своими глазами не увидит тело брата.  
Ржавая защёлка наконец поддалась. Сэм пригнулся как можно ниже и с трудом просунулся в узкое продолговатое оконце.

Насмотревшись детективных сериалов, он ожидал увидеть ряды покрытых простынями трупов, но, несмотря на навязчивый запах разложения, помещение было пустым. Видимо, мертвецы находились в холодильных камерах.  
Сэм облегчённо выдохнул и, подойдя к письменному столу, вывел компьютер из спящего режима.  
Через минуту он распрямился, пребывая в недоумении.  
Не потребовалось хакерских приёмов, чтобы открыть файлы патологоанатома. Ни одной запароленной папки, ни одного зашифрованного документа. Никаких намёков, что информация могла быть скрыта.  
И никаких записей о Дине Казинсе, Дине Винчестере и добром десятке других псевдонимов, которые брат мог бы использовать.  
Единственной умершей сегодня была восьмидесятипятилетняя старушка, скончавшаяся от сердечного приступа.

— Какого чёрта?!  
Сэм перебрал стопку бумаг – нет, нет, нет…  
Он подошёл к холодильнику и, собравшись с духом, потянул за ручку тяжёлой двери. В отсеке были заняты только две ячейки. В одной лежало тело старой дамы. Во второй - мужчины средних лет, несомненного выходца с Ближнего Востока. Сэм вскользь отметил, что араб был вскрыт – вопреки его религиозным убеждениям.  
Страх, подозрение и сумасшедшая надежда скрутили желудок Сэма в горячий клубок.  
Сэм кинулся к остальным отсекам.  
Немногочисленные покойники были разных возрастов и рас, в том числе совсем юная девушка.  
Но Дина там не было. Не было!

Сэм стоял посреди зала, дыша, как загнанная лошадь.  
Дина нет в морге!

Приведя мысли в относительный порядок, он вернулся к компьютеру.  
Записи хирургического отделения рисовали совсем иную картину, нежели слова врача. Дин Казинс с тяжёлой травмой в верхней части левой ноги и опасной кровопотерей был успешно прооперирован и оставлен в стабильном состоянии. Последней была отметка дежурной медсестры в 20:36 об исчезновении пациента из палаты.  
— Вашу ж мать… – пробормотал потрясённый Сэм.  
Получалось, что Дин – вполне живой и даже держащийся на ногах – скрылся из больницы почти три часа назад. Через семь часов после того, как Сэму сообщили о его смерти.

Сэм чуть не сломал кнопку вызова на настольном телефоне.  
Появившийся через три минуты врач беспрепятственно миновал демонскую ловушку, которую Сэм нарисовал маркером возле порога. И остановился, вытаращив глаза на неожиданного гостя.  
— Вы кто?! – и попятился, испуганный выражением лица Сэма. – Где доктор Перри?  
— Я пришёл навестить брата. Вы помните моего брата, док? Дин Казинс, он умер во время операции на ноге.  
Врач наморщил лоб в недоумении.  
— Извините, когда это произошло?  
— Сегодня! – рявкнул Сэм, придвигаясь ближе. – У тебя проблемы с памятью? Ты забыл, что Дин не умер? Что он хорошо перенёс операцию? Почему ты наврал мне?  
Врач пошатнулся, закатывая налитые кровью глаза. Его трясло так сильно, что пришлось опереться о дверной косяк.  
— Не знаю…  
Сэм навис над ним. Рука зудела от желания разбить её о сволочную морду.  
— Не знаешь?!  
— Я… я, похоже, переработал… Плохо себя чувствую… Видимо, отключился на какое-то время… – бормотал врач, отводя взгляд от страшного лица противника. – Простите… Я не помню вашего брата… и вас тоже…  
Сэм смотрел на него, не моргая. Потом наклонился к вырезу медицинской рубашки и понюхал кожу.  
Наверное, они выглядели одинаково в этот момент – напуганными и ошарашенными, каждый по своим причинам.  
— Послушайте… – пробормотал врач, отступая от Сэма, – если хотите подать жалобу, юридический отдел откроется завтра в девять… А я спешу…  
Он выскочил за дверь и захлопнул её.

Сера.  
Доктор вонял серой.  
Сэм побился бы об заклад, – как и медсестра, с которой он разговаривал днём.  
Демоны хотели убедить его в гибели брата. Интересно, Дину они сказали то же самое? Или ещё хуже? Такое ужасное, что Дин не попытался ему позвонить…  
Сэм вынул телефон, но задержал палец над кнопкой быстрого набора. Покачал головой и убрал мобильный обратно в карман. После всех лживых вывертов ситуацию нужно разруливать лично. Тем более, он догадывался, где может быть Дин.

Сэм выбрался из морга тем же путём и, дойдя до парковки, вдруг содрогнулся от ужаса. Он представил то, что пришлось пережить Дину…

 

* * *

Реальность и бред возникали, переплетались, таяли…  
Его обугливало адское пламя. Он вмерзал в вечный лёд. Отчаянные крики звенели в ушах, таинственный шёпот болью ныл в костях. В закрытых глазах непрестанно вспыхивали огни. Он хотел, но не мог пошевелиться, и отчаянно желал, чтобы всё наконец закончилось. Он был готов к любому исходу.

И раздался стук в дверь.  
— Дин!

Голос, похожий на голос Сэмми, не мог ему принадлежать. Сэм ушёл и правильно сделал. Никто не останется с убогим неудачником, приносящим одни несчастья.  
Дин различил в шёпоте слова отца, приказывающего убить Сэма. Их яд проник в самое сердце и скрутил его острой болью. Ни за что, слышишь, папа? Ни за что! Я умру, но Сэмми будет жить!

— Дин! – Руки, такие прохладные на его горящей коже, прикоснулись ко лбу, к щекам. – Эй, ты слышишь меня?  
Он слышал.  
Он всё слышал… Каждую ссору отца и Сэма. Бормотание папы о разочаровавших его сыновьях. Крики Сэма, что ему не нужна такая семья. Шипение Гордона, что Сэм есть само Зло. Смех демона перекрёстка о замученном в Аду папе. Признания Сэма, что он боится того, кем должен стать…

— Дин, эй! Эй! – По щекам похлопала увесистая ладонь. – Ну же, чувак, посмотри на меня!  
Он повиновался, потому что привык подчиняться. Раскрыл слипшиеся, невыносимо тяжёлые веки, и из размытой мглы постепенно проступило, становясь всё резче, невероятное – лицо Сэма.  
Дин моргнул. Окружающее заколебалось, как мираж, как отражение в воде, но Сэм твёрдо держался в центре мироздания, обнимая Дина за плечи. Не отпуская его.

Он облизнул сухие губы – наждачной бумагой по наждачной бумаге.  
— Ты был должен уйти…  
У Сэма скривился рот, и подозрительно блестели глаза.  
— Я думал, ты умер…  
Огромная ладонь скользнула под затылок Дина и потянула голову вперёд так, чтобы лбы соприкоснулись. Сэм шумно вздохнул, словно до этого мгновения не позволял себе дышать.  
Может… может, не только Дин боялся даже мысли об одиночестве?

Дин поднял непослушную руку и слабо хлопнул Сэма по груди. Потом пришлось уцепиться за фланель рубашки, чтобы удержать равновесие и не свалиться на спину.  
Он снова облизнулся и попытался сглотнуть, но во рту была настоящая пустыня. С кактусами.  
— Круто получилось… – просипел он еле слышно. – Хвостом зацепил напоследок… как Балрог Гэндальфа.  
Сэм поднял залитое слезами лицо и попытался ухмыльнуться.  
— Старик, ты только что сравнил себя с могущественным волшебником.  
У Дина не осталось сил на достойный ответ. Он просто смотрел на Сэма, и улыбка медленно проявлялась на его бесцветных пересохших губах.  
У них никого не было на всём белом свете, только они двое друг у друга – с головами, набитыми всяким безумным дерьмом, с безнадёжным мраком будущего впереди… Но в эту минуту Дин был счастлив.

 

* * *

Дин был в плохом состоянии, но им удалось поговорить.  
Если можно назвать разговором непрерывное тарахтение Сэма и усилия Дина внимать ему и не заснуть.  
Сначала Сэм проверил швы, дал попить энергетика – сделал всё, чтобы Дин успокоился и задышал ровнее. Потом рассказал об одержимом враче, о разделившей их лжи, и даже о соседке по комнате ожидания. Дин выдавил несколько слов, из которых Сэм понял, что демоны ударили брата по самому больному.  
Он вытер пол возле кровати. Дин следил за ним своими огромными детскими глазами. «Я не уйду, – каждым движением говорил Сэм. – Я правда никуда не уйду».  
Боль от потери брата была свежа в его сердце. Но что должен был испытать Дин, у которого не было возможности поделиться своими муками после бесчеловечного завещания отца. И ежеминутным страхом ожидания, что его Сэмми вот-вот обратится в зло… К вечной тяжести горя и одиночества Дина сегодня добавилась немалая часть.

— Похоже, мы для них какая-то угроза? – крикнул Сэм из ванной, споласкивая ветхие полотенца.  
— Мм?  
Дин задремал минуту назад, сон был для него крайне необходим, но Сэм не мог не размышлять о происшедшем. Расставят все точки над i и отдохнут.  
Сэм ногой приоткрыл дверь и, выжимая тряпки, пояснил:  
— Для демонов. Наверное, мы делаем что-то опасное для них и сами об этом не подозреваем. Поэтому они хотят нас разлучить.  
Сэма настораживало, что демоны не попытались их устранить, не покушались даже на беспомощного Дина, но он не собирался говорить об этом, пока брат не придёт в себя.

Он вышел в комнату, вытирая влажные руки о джинсы.  
К его изумлению, Дин не только не спал, но даже сумел приподняться на подушках, бросив на Сэма удивительно ясный взгляд.  
— Недаром пытаются. Желтоглазый знает, что я присматриваю за тобой.  
Эти слова слабого, как ребёнок, старшего брата вселили в Сэма необоснованную, но неистовую надежду на лучшее. Дин сделает всё, чтобы уберечь его, чтобы он не превратился в зло. Сделает даже то, что свыше сил обычного человека. И пока они вместе, твари смогут добраться до Сэма только через труп Дина.  
— Ага, конечно, – сказал он, невольно улыбаясь. – Демоны каждый вечер проверяют свои шкафы и под кроватями на предмет отсутствия тебя. Но сейчас моя стража. Давай на боковую.  
Дин сладко зевнул.  
— Чувак, я жрать хочу.  
— Ты всегда жрать хочешь, – с нежностью проговорил Сэм. – Отдохни. Попозже принесу что-нибудь.  
— Пирог.  
— Ладно.  
— Корн-доги…  
У Сэма брови поднялись на пол-лба.  
— Начос с сыром… – голос Дина стихал. – Молочный коктейль… Оладьи… – Дин завалился на подушки и глубоко вздохнул, засыпая.  
Сэм, улыбнувшись во весь рот, смахнул слёзы облегчения.  
— И тебе спокойной ночи, брат.

______________________________________________

_* Корн-дог - сосиска, которая покрываетcя кукурузным хлебом и жаритcя в горячем масле. Обычно подаётся на деревянной палoчкe._


End file.
